My Little One
by Mine To Mark Contest
Summary: She loves him, he loves her. Too much. Because she belongs to him. And he can't stand anyone trying to take her from him.


**VALIDATOR NOTE: This entry was received by the contest before the deadline but had ended up in the Spam folder in the contest inbox. We apologize to the author for posting this entry late. **

**Anyone who has submitted a ballot to vote on the entries prior to January 11, 2013 at 8:00 am Pacific Time who would like to re-submit their ballot to include this story in their voting may do so. The original ballot will be considered null and void, and only the entries included on the new ballot will be tallied. **

**Mine to Mark Contest**

**Title: My Little One**

**Rating: M Genre: Drama / Romance**

**Word Count: 4161**

**Pairing: Edward / Bella**

**Summary: **She loves him, he loves her. Too much. Because she belongs to him. And he can't stand anyone trying to take her from him.

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Twilight are owned by Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. My Little One's plot and original characterizations are the intellectual property of the author.

**EPOV**

I entered the hotel where the hospital fundraiser was being held this year, cursing my rotten luck for arriving late. I was supposed to arrive here earlier, but I was delayed in the hospital: a bus accident with children involved, just before the end of my shift. I had to be there until everyone had been treated, no matter how I wanted to be here.

Dr Stephens owed me big time! I would have words with him, soon. It was the last time he came late to work! His tardiness caused me to fall behind in schedule. I was supposed to be here from the beginning of this event, with her. I was supposed to accompany her as her date, her arm draped over mine, her hot little body glued to my side. I had waited impatiently for tonight, to show to the world that this wonderful creature was mine, to stake my claim, to show them who owns her.

_She's mine, motherfuckers!_

I took some deep breaths to calm my irritation. I didn't want to see her while I was not calm. She shouldn't have to suffer the consequences of my wrath. How could I blame her for being so gorgeous and enticing that I couldn't be away from her even for a second? How could I blame her for being so smart and witty that everybody coveted and desired her, and constantly attempted to steal her from me?

Sometimes, even I wondered what the hell she saw and stayed with me, endured my brooding self, and loved me hard and passionately. Surely, I was quite a handsome man, I was neither blind nor modest. If my mirror and the withering stares from numerous women were any indication, my little one's warm gaze was all the confirmation I needed. No other woman existed for me any more. I used to be a playboy before, but ever since she came into my life, I became a different, better man. Dear old Mom never missed the chance to remind me I changed because I had found the one, and this was one of the rare times I agreed with her. Of course, mother also told me to leave my darling some room to breathe and to not suffocate her, but I am a greedy possessive man. I don't share, especially the gem of my life, the apple of my eye, the woman I love to death.

_Enough with your inner monologue, Cullen! Get in there. Your woman is there, in all her glory, alone, unprotected from the hungry eyes of others!_

_Go!_

I walked into the ball room, where the reception was in full swing. Dim lights, soft music, and the murmur of many conversations combined swirled around me. I grabbed a glass of champagne and took the time to look around, searching for her.

I didn't have to search for long.

I saw her surrounded by many, mostly men. My jaw clenched in annoyance for her disobedience. I had specifically asked her not to come without me for this reason alone. I couldn't stand others salivating about her, like dogs in heat. We had many arguments on the subject.

"I can't not go! My boss specifically requested my attendance there. It's a great opportunity for good public relations."

"I don't give a shit! I have told you numerous times to let me know and I will accompany you. Don't worry, I'll stay out of the way. You won't even remember I'm there!"

I could literally see her hackles raise, the disbelief apparent on her face.

"You don't trust me?"

"I do trust you. It's them I don't trust," I spat. I kept my mouth shut and counted to ten, trying to calm the fuck down and avoid saying something I would regret. Sighing, I raised my arm and pressed my palm on her cheek, relishing the softness and the warmth of her skin.

"Please, try to understand. You are ridiculously beautiful, gentle, kind-hearted, hard-working – the list goes on. Nobody can resist you!

"I know you love your job and you have responsibilities to the hospital, but I hate the fact that this fundraiser will be another opportunity where you will be pursued by leering, persistent morons who will ignore your rebuttals. I just want to be there as a reminder for them to respect you and your choices."

"First of all, since you seem to forget, I am a grown, independent woman, not a damsel in distress. Also, I already have a father and have no need for another!" she yelled at me furiously, her anger not unsettling me at all. Instead, I had to admit the sight of her wrath was extremely arousing. By the end of her rant, I was hard as a rock!

_She__better__not__notice__it, or__I__'__m__a__dead__man__!_

"I know that, baby, I do. It's one of the things I love about you. Still, you need someone to look after you, and who's better for this job than me? I treasure and always look after what is mine, and you are the most important thing in my life! And I want the whole fucking world to know who you belong to, and that no one is allowed to touch what belongs to me!"

"And you think I want them to?" she all but hissed at me, incredulity clear on her face for my insinuation. "It is you I love, you bastard! It's your touch I crave – nobody else's. I desire only your touch; I feel violated whenever I have any physical interactions with all other men. Sadly, as you are well aware, my job demands it. I can't say no, no matter how much I want to. I'm not trying to pick a fight for the sake of it or defy you. I want you with me, by my side.

"I can't explain it, but even from a distance, the men keep their hands to themselves, as if they sense your presence, our connection, your claim on me. The Alpha male is here and will fight for his mate, their subconscious tells them, so they behave. You make me feel safe and protected."

She was right, as always. As soon as I came into the room, everyone standing close to her unconsciously moved away, giving her much needed space.

_That's better, assholes! Keep your paws off my girl. _

I think I even growled.

How much longer? I can't stand these things. They take precious time away, time I could have spent with her in a much more leisurely manner.

I closed my eyes and counted to ten to temper my temper. When I opened them again, I had calmed down enough to appreciate the sight before me. Her back was turned, but I could recognise her petite frame, the smooth skin and the long chestnut tresses falling elegantly down to the swell of her delectable ass. Their length was an unusual attribute for a woman her age today. On anyone else, it might have looked odd and unstylish, but on my love it suited her perfectly. I watched, mesmerised by how her hair swished from side to side as she laughed at whatever her acquaintances were telling her. I was a stubborn, difficult bastard, but her tinkling laughter was a sound that did something to my insides every single time.

I took another appreciating look at her. She was a vision, wearing a dark blue metallic gown with a big dip on the back that was hugging her sinful body to all the right places, complimenting her curvy figure. She was a goddess, a siren, and had every man around her eating out of the palm of her hand.

I smirked at the image, feeling smug as my eye caught the sparkling diamond bracelet adorning her wrist, my initials visible for anyone to see. You had to be living under a rock not to recognize them.

_That's right, fuckers! She is mine!_

And I was hers, too. I might act aloof and controlling, but that little waif of a woman practically owned my heart, my whole existence. She was a unique mix; in every facet of her life apart from me, she was a force to be reckoned. She was guarded, determined, educated, and could argue her case with the best. But… when she was in my proximity, she was all that and more. She became more relaxed, letting her walls down, recognizing my dominance and my protection. She was more unrestrained, feeling secure in my presence.

She seemed oblivious to my presence, but I knew better. I noticed, as soon as I arrived to the reception hall, that her whole posture and demeanor changed. She became more relaxed, more fluid in her movement. She became more of her alluring, sensual self, the woman only I was familiar with. When she was alone, without me by her side, she was more guarded, more conservative. With me, she could be herself: a sensual, breath-taking being, living her life with passion.

Drink in hand, I strode leisurely, seemingly with no care in the world, but my attention was honed on to my girl. I remained out of her sights but watched the drooling fools surrounding her like a pit bull, ready to strike any offenders in seconds.

Luckily for them, they all kept their distance, lusting and admiring from afar.

Look at me!

As if she had heard my command, she turned toward me and, even though I was standing in a dark spot, her dark, soulful gaze fell right upon me, feeling it deep inside of me, smoldering hot and needy; holding so many messages.

_You are here._

_I missed you._

_I need you._

_Save me._

Before I had time to respond to her call, shit hit the fan. A drunk fool, the leader of the pack of her admirers who had one drink too many, approached the group around my little one, obviously out of curiosity. As soon as he realized my baby girl was there, too, he was vibrating with excitement. Apparently, he thought her to be dateless tonight, and therefore it was a good time to woe her.

"Isabella!" he yelled and moved until he was standing close to her. Too close. My Isabella looked at him and smiled politely, though it was glaringly obvious that his attitude and his behavior were unwelcome.

"Isabella!" I heard his obnoxious voice loud and clear, despite the noise in the spacious room. "Let's dance, please!"

What the hell was the fucking dickhead, the constant thorn in my side and the main reason for discontent between my little one and me, doing here? He had it bad for my baby and was always trying to steal her away. Thank God he had the seduction abilities of mud and had no chance in hell to sway her affection.

My baby loved me with all her heart.

_She was mine, damn it_!

Jacob Black had no job sniffing around my girl!

I growled as I watched him standing too close to her, touching her too much for my liking. He had probably imbibed in champagne, the liquid courage giving him the push to pursue her one more time, not realizing he was being an ass and was making Isabella uncomfortable.

He then took her hand and awkwardly moved to the dance floor, dragging my little one along, despite her protests.

I saw red!

He dared touch what is mine!

_He is dead! _

I had to teach him, and the rest of the sniveling fools, a lesson.

I almost threw the fine glass on the table next to me. My noisy attitude raised many eyebrows but I ignored everyone. My attention was on one person only: my little love. She needed me, and I had to go to her side.

I walked swiftly and with confidence towards my target and laughed silently as I watched the people I passed by look at me in awe and anticipation of what was going to happen the more I approached my kidnapped woman. I reached them quickly and grabbed his forearm hard, shaking it violently. Stunned, he instantly let her go, giving me the opportunity to pull her behind me, protecting her from him. My stunning girl clutched my jacket for dear life, her body heat seeping through my clothes, her warm eyes staring intently at the oncoming face-off.

The dog had the nerve to address her, thus riling me even more.

"Isabella! Who is this?" Jacob sounded angry, as if he had a right to know. I narrowed my eyes at him, ready to throttle his arrogant ass, when my baby spoke.

"First of all, Mr. Black, I am Ms. Swan to you! I don't know you as anything more than an acquaintance, and I never gave you my permission to call me by my given name. Secondly, even though it's none of your business, this is Dr. Edward Cullen, my fiancé and love of my life. He is the only one who may call me Isabella. Not you, never you, no matter how hard you try to win this privilege. I have told you numerous times I'm unavailable, that my heart belongs to another, but you keep pestering me with compliments and dinner offers. Even today, you tried to force me to dance with you, even though I declined repeatedly!

"Please, stop it! For the last time, I'm warning you. If you don't back off and start to act politely and professionally, I will have to file a formal complaint. Am I clear?" she gave him a scathing look, daring him to retort, but apparently she had shut him up. Jakey-boy was caught completely off-guard by the sharp tongue-lashing my Isabella gave out.

_My little feisty fire-cracker! _

_Eat your heart out, Jacob Black._

I was so proud of her and how she stood up to him. I had to say something, too. Never letting her go from my arms, I picked up her left hand, the one adorned with her engagement ring and the bracelet I had given her as soon as I realised she was the one. I held it raised enough for everyone to see.

"Do you see this ring, Mr. Black? It means _she_ is engaged. Do you see this bracelet? It means she belongs to me. This here," I pointed to my family crest, "is the Cullen family crest. That means she is a Cullen! And when a Cullen says no, it means no! So, whatever plans and delusions you may have about Isabella, you can shove them where the sun doesn't shine.

"She is mine!" I spat.

Giving him one last smirk over Isabella's head, I started pulling her away. I had lost so much time away from my baby. I hauled my beautiful fiancée away and to the dance floor, where soft, sensual music was playing.

I pulled her close to me, my arms encircling her small body, my head resting on the crown of her hair. One small hand was on my back, under my suit jacket, while the other was gripping my forearm. Her angel-like face was pressed on my chest, her ear on my heart, listening to my heart beating for her.

_Always and only for her. _

I picked up her dainty hand and brought it to my lips for a soft kiss.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked gently, scanning her face for any sign of discomfort. If he had hurt her in any way…the fucktard was dead.

"I'm fine, worrywart. Just shaken and embarrassed, since the whole situation had to come to an end here and now, for my boss and my coworkers to witness. I will be the gossip fodder for ages."

"What's done is done. You'll be old news in a few days. Besides," I teased, in an effort to lighten the mood, "the fact that they found out about your mysterious beau, who happens to be handsome as hell, filthy rich and crazy for you seems much more interesting." I even waggled my eyebrows devilishly, causing her to burst in giggles.

"Edward… I'm so glad you came." She leaned against me, and I swear she sighed in relief.

"I should have been here earlier but got held back. A bus and S.U.V. head-on collision, with many children involved. I got here as soon as I could. Forgive me?" I said in a husky voice, causing her to shiver involuntary. I pressed my lips onto her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Mmm, my favorite. Shit, now I was hard. I swear, just catching a whiff of her scent could get my cock to rise in seconds, like Pavlov's dog! I shifted my body so that my front was pressed on her backside, and I smirked in her hair, feeling her tremble.

"Are you cold, sweetheart?" I whispered in her ear. She gripped my arms tighter. "Well, it is a bit drafty in here, and this dress…" I let my fingers trail down her arm "… doesn't help the situation, at all."

She gave out a small giggle. "Why, good sir, you don't like my dress? I bought it especially," she lowered her voice only for me to hear, "for you."

I hummed in appreciation. "Your dress is extraordinary, and it suits you perfectly. But it would look more perfect on the floor, where it will be as soon as I can get you alone."

She took me by surprise as she turned around in my arms to gaze at me intensely.

"Promise?"  
I nodded.

"I can't wait," she said and stood on her toes, begging me for a kiss, and I eagerly obliged. Who was I to deny her?

"I'm so happy right now." Her sweet voice was heard above the music notes. "I was so pissed at you earlier for being late. I wanted us to come here together, to show them I was yours, that I belonged to you. But, you were late and I had to come here alone. I had to mingle all by myself, listen to meaningless conversations, flatter many egos. I had to stand their leering at me and trying to look down my dress, all the while praying for you to come.

"Please," she mumbled, "don't ever leave me alone again."

I hugged her tightly, giving small kisses all over her face. "I'm sorry for being late. I didn't want for you to arrive here unescorted, but my late arrival is part of my job. I knew what would happen if you attended this function alone – that's why I told you to wait for me. You didn't believe me and picked up a huge fight yesterday, declaring your independence and your capability to take care of yourself. Don't you remember?"

I felt her nod slowly. "Yes, and I am so sorry for that. I see now what you meant."

"You came without me."

She froze. "I had…"

"I told you not to."

She said nothing.

"You disobeyed me."

She waited.

"You've been here for almost three hours. Your job is done. After this dance, we are leaving."

We moved slowly to the music, our bodies pressed snugly together, rubbing onto one another. As the song ended, I leaned down and gave her a long, searing kiss, one that held all my love and lust for the woman in my arms, one that she returned with equal fervor.

When our mouths parted for some much-needed air, my girl was in a daze.

"Come," I said and guided her to the exit.

She followed me willingly. "To the end of the world. I'm yours."

I gave her a backwards glance, a lustful half-smile on my lips.

"You bet your sweet ass you are mine, little one. You disobeyed me for the last time. You will be punished and thank me for it. Understood?"

She lowered her head obediently.

"Good girl."

The ride home was silent, the car crackling with need and barely restrained passion. As soon as I closed the door, the game was on.

I took my time undressing her, nibbling and caressing every single inch of uncovered skin. I pinched her nipples until they were hard, and then took turns licking and biting them. Her soft gasps and moans only fueled the fire within me and when I felt she could stand no more, I lay her on the bed while I hastily took off my own clothes.

When I was completely naked, I joined her on the bed and let my body be cradled between her open legs, my cock happily in close contact with her drenched pussy.

"Are you ready?" I asked. "This won't be slow and sweet loving – it will be hard fucking. I am too tense to love you properly. You are not to orgasm yourself. After I am sated, and I deem you punished enough, then I will help you orgasm. If you fail to comply, there will be further punishment. Understood?"

At her agreement, I let the beast free. I fucked hard, cruelly, like an animal. I grabbed her hard, I bit her flesh, I pinched her painfully, but couldn't care less. Her pain was egging me on, my pleasure heightened. Her cries echoed inside our bedroom, my name spilling form her mouth between breathy moans. I kept going, my cock sliding effortlessly in and out of her sweet, wet pussy, my movements becoming faster, sharper, harder. Her fingers were digging in my shoulders, holding on to me for dear life.

"That's it, baby. You like it, don't you? You like it when I fuck you raw. That should teach you never to disobey me." I bit her above her right breast, causing her to yelp in pain and try to push me. I didn't budge. I kept fucking her, pushing her legs apart, my pelvis pressing on her mound, playing with her clit.

"Edward…" she rambled, "my God, what… you do to me… losing my mind… yes, yes, yes! So close…"

I smirked at her, feeling extremely pleased with myself. All her arguments about independence and free will, they are just words. We both knew the truth. I stared at her eyes as I could feel a tightening in my groin, the sign of an oncoming orgasm, and she stared back at me, her face pink and sweaty, as she was too close. Our eyes, coveying silently to one another the depth and strength of our feelings.

_I love you, Edward._

_I love you, little one._

"Now, little one! Come! Come for me!" I snarled. Her orgasm hit her out of nowhere, her body shaking uncontrollably, screaming my name in abandon. The sight of her in this exact moment was my undoing. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Mine!" I roared, as I came inside her.

Silence followed our angry coupling. We said nothing, just lying in a tangled embrace, my face in the crook of her neck, her nose nuzzling my hair, fingers splayed on my back, trailing circles on my hot skin.

When I raised my head again, I was met with a lovely image; a serene Bella, a small smile playing on her lips, her expression content, sated, loving.

"What a punishment!"

"That should teach you not to defy me. I love you, and everything I do, I do it with you in mind. Freedom and independence are great and all, up to a point."

"You are mine."

She nodded. Not good enough.

"Say it."

"I'm yours. I'm yours, body and soul. And…I promise to not defy you again. I didn't like it, being there alone. I felt unstable, imbalanced. And I can understand why; I was missing my heart."

My heart melted at her confession, laced with remorse. I sighed.

"Same here, baby. I can't be away from you. I am without my soul when we're apart. So, forgive my possessiveness and clinginess. It's just that I love you so damn much, and I am petrified to lose you."

She caressed my forehead , my cheek, my lips.

"You won't. I promise. I knew from the start who I was getting myself involved with. I want this, I want you, faults and everything. I will always be yours."

She came closer for a kiss, which I happily indulged.

"So, you aren't angry for my display on the dance floor?"

She laughed.

"Angry? Why on earth should I be angry? Because my fuck-hot boyfriend is a great dancer and managed to make me a quivering, horny mess just by dancing? Please!"

"No, because you possessive boyfriend felt the need to stake his claim and molested you on the dance floor in front of the people you work with!"

She leaned in for another kiss.

"Did you hear me complaining? I loved it!"

"Oh baby! You were made just for me!"

And proceeded to show her how well she fit me.

She belongs with me.

She belongs to me.

SHE. IS. MINE!


End file.
